But Does She Love Me?
by 0Zerotolerence
Summary: Pearl's confession was for naught, as Amethyst had fallen asleep in her lap. Will Pearl ever get to relay her feelings? Or will Amethyst start suspecting that this relationship was a mistake to the pristine gem? (This is the third segment to the "Does She Hate Me?" series, and I want to thank you all again for the support you guys have given me up until now.)
1. Visit From Connie

But Does She Love Me?

* * *

 **Last Time, on Dragon Ball Z: (Lol) Pearl had just confessed her love for Amethyst, but she fell asleep. What's going to happen now that Pearl's confession fell on deaf ears? Will she wait for the right moment and make it a wonderful spectacle, or will she wait too long and have Amethyst question her very emotions. Let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

This morning was a peaceful one. Pearl could hear seagulls by the beach, hunting for fish to feed off of. She could smell the salty air through the screen door of the house. She really did love how calming living here was.. But most of all that made the pristine gem feel at ease was the purple gem sleeping in her lap.

The light coming through the windows made the shadows and features of Amethyst's face truly something to behold. The feel of the smaller gem's hair through Pearl's fingers was absolutely exquisite.

Pearl watched her girlfriend sleep throughout the entire night. Sure, it may be considered 'creepy' or may be seen as 'stalking', but what else was the pristine gem supposed to do? She didn't want to move and risk waking her beloved girlfriend, and she didn't want to sleep herself just in case she were to stir. So she sat, quietly, taking in Amethyst's beauty as her fingers took in that beautiful white hair.

Pearl did nothing but stay with her girlfriend through the night.. well, nothing but that and thinking. She confessed.. well, technically. She came to terms that she did indeed love the purple gem, but as Garnet said, more time may be good for the pristine gem. More time would be good for Amethyst as well.. Even though age was of no concern to them, to move too soon in a relationship is always a risk.

Pearl was brought from her reverie by a knock that came from the door of the house. Looking over, she could see through the screen door that it was Connie. She was very early.. Not wanting to make any noise, she gestured for the human girl to come in with her hand, though she used her other hand to place a finger to her lips, signaling Connie to try and be quiet.

Nodding, Connie slowly opened the screen door, trying to keep the squeaking to a minimum. Once she was safely inside with the door closed behind her, she walked up to Pearl, speaking in a quiet voice.

"Hey Pearl. I heard about Steven's feet from my mom.. That must be horrible for him.."

"Oh, it's not so bad. He's just being dramatic, is all. You know how he is." Pearl spoke quietly as well, glad that Connie understood the situation so quickly.. Amethyst was not to be woken by an outside force at any cost.

Connie chuckled, looking up towards the room that Steven was now most likely still sleeping in.

"Yeah, I do.. So what's with this?" Connie turned back and gestured to the sleeping Amethyst in Pearl's lap. "I heard that you two can barely stand to be in the same room, let alone letting her sleep on top of you.."

"Yes, well.." Pearl looked down at the sleeping Amethyst. "Things change.."

"Oh my gosh.." Connie clasped her hands to her mouth in sudden realization, hopping on the balls of her feet in excitement. "You guys are a couple, aren't you?!" Connie had to strain herself to keep from shouting.

"Yes.. yes we are." It made Pearl even happier to confirm Connie's question. The girl could barely contain her excitement. She sat beside Pearl, making sure to leave plenty of leg room for Amethyst.

"Okay, you have to tell me _**all**_ about it. Oh man, this is so exciting!"

Pearl thought for a moment. Maybe confiding in someone who she hardly spoke to would be good for the pristine gem. So she started talking. She told the human girl everything. She talked about how the two were afraid that they hated each other, about how Amethyst pretended to be asleep while eavesdropping, about how she admitted that she liked when the smaller gem acted out, and about how Pearl was afraid to say 'I love you'.

She talked about burning her hand and having Amethyst treat it, she talked about being the first to kiss the purple gem, which Connie bounced excitedly at. Pearl smiled widely at this and explained about the corrupt gem, and finally how she had kind of confessed to Amethyst the previous night after the movie.

"And.. it feels like I should wait longer." Pearl concluded, gently stroking the purple gem's hair through the entire speech. "I told myself I would take more time, but it's barely even been three days.. It's hard to hold back when she's right here, you know?" The pristine gem looked down at Amethyst's face, finding it incredibly beautiful to look at. Especially since the sun had risen so much now that her face was completely in view. Wait.. how long had Pearl talked?

"I can kinda get what you mean.." Connie said, a small red blush on her face. But she shook her head. She was still too young for a relationship. At least, to her parents. "Well.. I can't really give you any advice. I've never been in the same situation you're in. But, I'm sure things will work out." Connie really couldn't do much for the pristine gem. She was many thousands of years her younger, anyway.

"Thank you, Connie." Pearl smiled at the girl, who nodded. Garnet walked down the stairs, Steven being carried on her hair, which was usual as of late.

"Hey Connie!" Steven's voice was loud and excited, which caused Amethyst to squirm. Like a child, she turned her body toward Pearl's, wrapping her arms around the slender gem's waist with a grunt. Connie giggled before standing from the couch, looking up to talk Steven in the eye.

"Hey, Steven. How are your feet?"

"They feel okay."

"No they don't." Garnet interrupted, her arms crossed.

"Yes they do!" Steven argued, looking down over the tallest gem's hair t her face. "I just still can't walk cuz my blisters will hurt then, right?"

"That's right."

"Then they feel fine right now."

"Well, you got me there." Garnet raised her hands in defeat, which caused Steven to raise his fists in victory.

Connie giggled while Steven laughed.

"So we rented the first Dogcopter yesterday. You wanna watch it?"

"Oh my gosh it's been so long since I've seen that movie! Of course, let's go!" And like that, Connie ran passed Garnet up to Steven's room, and Garnet followed. She was glad to be able to help her little one get around, but this was more exhausting than fighting Jasper.

Pearl sighed, actually quite glad to get all of that off her chest. She was sad to have to stir Amethyst from her sleep, but it was the morning, after all.

"Amethyst.." Pearl whispered, gently shaking the purple gem's shoulder. She only whined, squirming at pearl's touch.

"..five more minutes, P.." The pristine gem actually giggled, finding her girlfriend's sleepiness rather cute.

"Come on.." She leaned down, whispering in her Amethyst's ear. "I'll give you a kiss if you get up.."

Amethyst opened one eye, looking sideways up at her girlfriend. Now this was a dilemma.. Sleep, or that amazing feeling on her lips whenever she kisses Pearl.

"Screw it.." Amethyst sat up, quickly pushing her lips against Pearl's, wrapping her arms around the slender gem's neck. Pearl returned the hug, a hand on the back of Amethyst's head while her other rested on her back. This kiss was.. different. Not too different. It just lasted longer, but it also felt better, probably because it lasted longer in the first place.

Their lips acted as if they never wanted to leave each other, gently smacking against each other as kiss after kiss went by. Their kiss was so heated, that even when they finally separated, a glazed look over both of their eyes, their breath was heavy despite not needing air. They rested their heads together, a light glow coming from both of their gems. So this is what Garnet felt like..? This was the very feeling of fusion, but the two gems were separate. This was what Garnet felt all of the time, what Ruby and Sapphire felt, all the time..

"Gosh, Sweet P.." Amethyst broke the silence, a large smile on her face. "Talk about a wake up call.."

"I'm glad you liked it.." Pearl giggled as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. It was so hard.. It was so, so very hard to not say those words. Why should Pearl have to wait anyway? Why couldn't she just say it and get it over with, living happily with her beautiful Amethyst? They were already happy.. so what could be the harm?

Well.. Amethyst could question Pearl. She could question if Pearl actually loved the purple gem, which would cause her to question her own emotions as well. Pearl didn't want to be questioned.. she wanted to be understood. She hugged Amethyst to her, stroking her hair once again. Just another day or two.. then she'd say it.. hopefully when Amethyst is awake.

Connie came down the stairs, standing at the base of the steps as she looked at the couple.

"I forgot, but Pearl, do you have my history book?"


	2. Clouded Thoughts

"What do you mean you _**fixed**_ it?!" Connie demanded in a panic, rifling through the pages of her history book. The Civil War was just a corrupt gem that warped everyone's mind into fighting each other, claiming it was for the slaves? Napoleon Bonaparte was a corrupt gem himself with a superiority complex? The Holocaust was just a mass of corrupt gems who posed as people part of the Jewish faith, and the crystal gems were Hitler?!

* * *

 **(** **Quick Note: I've gotten a complaint about how I wrote the crystal gems to be in historical situations, namely the part about Hitler. What I meant by this was that the Holocaust was a mass hunting ground for corrupted gems, and the crystal gems were the hunters. Though, some people interpreted this to be genocide by Adolf Hitler, the fuhrer at the time, and thus caused the actions leading up to World War II. I apologize if this offends anyone, as I should have taken this into consideration.)**

* * *

"B-but, but.." Connie was practically shaking.

"Yeah, that's what really went down." Amethyst said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"But.. you changed everything in here.."

"Well of course!" Pearl spoke up, as if the knowledge was supposed to be well known. "Your textbooks are horribly inaccurate.."

"But my parents aren't going to believe this!" Connie couldn't show this to her parents, not this.. not magical stuff. Her mom might understand, but that is a _**very**_ slim chance. And her father.. she didn't even want to think about what he would say.

"Well I'm sure if we talked to them, they woul-"

"No! No, they won't understand!" Connie was nearly in tears by now, and her outburst caused Steven to call down from his room.

"Connie, are you okay?"

"I-I have to go, Steven!"

"Aw, but you just got here!"

"I know, but, but if my parents see this, they're going to freak! They might not let me come over here for a while, they might force me into another program, they cou-"

"You could just buy another book."

Garnet had walked down the stairs during Connie's rant, a rather large wad of cash in her hand. She held the money out to Connie, who took it gratefully, if rather quickly.

"Oh gosh, thank you so much! Where did you get this?"

"I saved up after building the house. It was supposed to be for emergencies.." At this, Garnet looked in Pearl's direction, who grabbed her arm and averted her gaze. How.. how was she supposed to know that fixing Connie's book would put the girl in so much trouble..?

"You can stay now that you can pay for a new book, right?" Connie nodded, immediately running up the stairs back to Steven's room.

"Steven, I can stay!"

"Woo!"

Garnet crossed her arms, still looking at Pearl. Amethyst, looking back and forth between them, attempted to speak on Pearl's behalf.

"Garnet, you know Pearl didn't mean anythi-"

"Amethyst.."

Pearl was the one to interrupt her girlfriend. She stood from the couch, arm still clasped, but she looked Garnet in the eyes. Well, through her visor.

"I should not have fixed.. attempted to fix Connie's textbook without her permission.. I'm sorry.. And, I'll apologize to her as well."

Both Amethyst and Garnet were surprised, the purple gem with her mouth agape as Garnet raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for Pearl to actually admit she was wrong. The pristine gem kept eye contact with the acting leader of the crystal gems. After a brief pause, one that was so quiet that the only sound to disturb it was of the children laughing upstairs, Garnet raised her hand, gently placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"As long as you know you did wrong.."

Pearl's eyes widened, and Amethyst's jaw dropped even further to the floor. That was it..? No scolding, no big lesson, no.. anything? Garnet smiled, taking her hand from Pearl's shoulder. The tallest gem then turned on her heel, making her way upstairs in case Steven needed anything.

"Wow, P.." Amethyst found her words, leaning back in the couch in relief. "I thought she was gonna go off on you.. Then you.. Wow, P.." The purple gem repeated herself, looking up at her girlfriend from the couch. "I thought you were gonna be all like 'It was for Connie's own good', or something like that."

Pearl didn't respond. She didn't want to. All she wanted to do was be alone, in her room. Well.. maybe not entirely alone.

"I'm going to my room.." Pearl stated, turning to walk to the temple door. She looked back at Amethyst, a small smile on her face. "You can follow me.. if you want." She continued her stride, her gem glowing to open her door as she neared the temple. Amethyst, worried about her girlfriend, took her up on the offer.

Having crossed the threshold through the temple door, it having closed behind the two gems, Amethyst spoke up.

"Are you okay, Sweet P?" Pearl smiled as she stood in front of her pillars of water. She loved being called that.. especially when the two were alone.

"I think so.." Pearl turned and held her bandaged hand out to the smaller gem. "Can you come up with me..?"

Amethyst nodded, taking the pristine gem's hand. Pearl lead them out onto the water. Then, as they stood at the very edge of the pool, they sunk. Amethyst had never experienced this before.. It was kinda like the warp pad, but with water. And you come up completely dry on the other side, which they did.

During the ride, Amethyst had traded her grip from Pearl's hand to her arm, holding tightly. When it was over, and they were standing on top of the center pillar, Amethyst let go with a blush, much to Pearl's amusement.

"You get used to it.."

"You sure you're alright..?" Amethyst asked again. Pearl was acting unusual lately.

"I think so.." Pearl repeated her answer, much to Amethyst's disapproval.

"You've been acting strange today, P.." Amethyst walked to stand in front of her girlfriend, taking both of the pristine gem's hands in her own. "Not just today, but last night too, and even before then.." Pearl stared down at the smaller gem, not sure what to say.. She just.. didn't say anything.

Amethyst continued.

"I mean, first, you burn your hand. You _**never**_ have accidents in the kitchen, P. Not ever. Then you kiss me. You, the one who was so unsure about the whole relationship, _**you**_ plant one on _**me.**_ I thought it was gonna be the other way around. Then you space out during the movie. I mean, what was that about? Well.." The purple gem paused, averting her eyes for just a second. "..I kinda fell asleep when you were explainin' that one. And then there's today, where you just.. gave up. You usually fight for yourself, even when you're wrong. And even then, you're hardly _**ever**_ wrong. You're Pearl.. you're perfect. So I'm gonna ask you again.." Amethyst let go of Pearl's hands, placing her own hands on her hips. "Are you okay..?"

Pearl stayed quiet for a few moments. Had she really been that unusual? Thinking back, she could sort of understand what Amethyst meant. She had checked burning her hand as being a simple mistake, but Amethyst was right in that it never happened. It was odd that she kissed the purple gem first. It was odd for the usually calm and collected gem to be lost in thought. And it was definitely unusual for Pearl to not stand up for herself, especially after Rose's guidance. Why _**was**_ Pearl so odd as of late? Maybe.. maybe it was the gem standing in front of her that caused her mind to be so hazy. No.. It was definitely Amethyst that clouded Pearl's mind. But it wasn't giddiness. It wasn't the desire to be with the gem, to love Amethyst as she loved Pearl. It was wonder.. wonder on if.. on if..

"Amethyst.. do you really love me?"


	3. Confessions of Hurt Souls

"What do you mean..?"

Amethyst was confused. Her arms dropped to her sides, her look turning to one of hurt rather than worry. Did Pearl really question whether the smaller gem loved her or not?

"I mean exactly what I asked.." Pearl gripped her arm, a habit she's recently picked up when she was nervous, or scared. Or embarrassed. But this feeling was a combination of the first two. Though she was afraid, she did not break eye contact with her girlfriend. "Do you really love me..?"

"P, of course I love you.." Amethyst wanted to walk forward, to hug her girlfriend.. but she couldn't. She was too hurt that Pearl could possibly think that Amethyst's feelings were fake.

"But how?" Pearl's voice was starting to get shaky, tears forming in her eyes. "How can you love someone like me? How can you love someone who isn't even sure of her own feelings for you? How can you love someone who doesn't love herself?"

"Pearl.."

"No!" Pearl swung her arm, tears freely falling down her face, her eyes open in what seems to be anguish. "How?! How can you say that you love me so easily?! I'm not.. I'm not anything special!"

Amethyst's eyes widened at Pearl's outburst, especially near the end. Pearl.. she couldn't still think that..

"I'm just a pearl! It's a miracle that Rose was able to treat me differently, like I mattered, like I was some- _ **body**_ not some- _ **thing**_! Garnet, and Steven, and you, everybody else that I've met on this planet has treated me with the same respect, but.. you love me? It's just.. it's just not possible! I can't.. I can't possibly deserve something like that.." Pearl finally quieted down, her legs collapsing under her. She looked down, her eyes closed as tears fell in her lap. "I'm supposed to serve and protect, be used as a tool.. I'm not supposed to be loved.. She didn't.. not in that way.. So why should you have to?"

Amethyst couldn't believe this.. Pearl still thought of herself as being lower than everyone else, like she didn't deserve every good thing in her life that's been given to her? That wasn't gonna work.. She kneeled on one knee in front of Pearl, resting her arm on her leg.

"Hey.. let's go to my room for a sec, okay?" Pearl only nodded, allowing herself to be lifted to her feet by her waist. After Amethyst helped the pristine gem stand, she turned, and jumped from the water pillar they were standing on.

If it weren't such a serious situation, Amethyst would have had fun with the little waterfall she was riding down. She made a splash at the bottom, rising up from the puddle to step into her room. After shaking her hair to dry it of the water, she looked around. The familiar landscape almost made her smile.. She turned around when she heard Pearl emerge from the water, holding her arm with a deadpan look in her eyes.. Just as graceful as she always was, except for the fact that she was in emotional pain.

"Alright.." Amethyst started, a hand on her hip. "Take a good look around. Tell me what you see." Though she didn't see what Amethyst was trying to get at, Pearl obliged. She lifted her head, taking in her surroundings. As usual, it was just.. stuff.

"All I see is junk.."

"That's right." Amethyst sat down in a makeshift chair she made in one of these piles of junk. "And I live here. I live in a world of garbage. You know why?"

"Wh-"

"Because it's the only thing I've ever known." Amethyst cut off Pearl's question, wanting to get her point across. "I've lived in nothing but garbage my entire life, ever since I came out of a hole in the ground." Pearl listened intently, curious as to what Amethyst had to say.

"Every single day, for almost a thousand years, I walked around Kindergarten. I played on the drills, I made fake friends out of rocks I found that I thought looked cool. I thought I was alone." Amethyst tried so hard to be calm.. She didn't want to be emotional, not now, but she couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. "Until Rose found me.. Can you imagine how scared I was, P? Thinking I was the only thing on the planet, then comes this giant pink lady with a sword in her hand. I mean, how was I supposed to react?!" Amethyst's voice started getting louder and louder, without her meaning to. Pearl had never heard the purple gem talk about this before..

"I tried to stay as far away from her as I could! I stayed away from the only person to ever even show me kindness, let alone be there for me at all! This went on for days, P, weeks! Then I finally walked up to her one day she came, and you know what she said? 'Let me bring you to a nice home.' Then I met you and Garnet. I'm pretty sure you know how it went from there. You welcomed me with open arms, because if Rose liked me, it was okay with you. For the first time in my life, I had a family! I had people who cared about me, real people that I could talk to, people who actually talked to me! Especially you!"

Tears were falling freely now, from both Pearl and Amethyst. The purple gem was on her feet now, pacing back and forth.

"Besides Rose, you were the first person to be my friend! I mean, I tried to talk to Garnet, but you know how she is. It took a lot longer for her to talk to me, but you were so nice! You treated me like you've known me all your life, just because Rose approved of me. Do you know how much that means to me?! All my life, I've been looking for someone to talk to, someone to be friends with, someone to love, then Rose comes along and I have three friends, right then and there! Can you imagine what it was like for me when Rose left?!" Pearl's eyes flashed at this, and she attempted to speak.

"I was hurt to-"

"I know!" Amethyst shouted, looking at Pearl with desperation in her eyes. "I know you were hurt, we all were! But we were hurt in different ways, P!" Pearl quieted down, looking at the ground as Amethyst continued. "When she left, you and Garnet left with her!" Pearl looked up again, her eyes wider than they have been.

"W-what do you mean?"

"It hurt so much.." Amethyst stopped pacing, clutching at her chest, at her gem. "It hurt me so much when she left, because when she did, you did too.. not literally, you know, but.. you did. The Pearl I first knew, the one who always carried me when I asked, the one who played with me so much, the one who always made me smile.. she disappeared. All that I was left with was a cold shoulder and this room. I was alone again, and it was the worst feeling ever.. P, you had Rose from the start.. I only had you for a few years." Amethyst couldn't stand anymore. She wasted so much energy on her rant. she fell back in her makeshift chair, resting her face in her hands. "If you think that I couldn't love you again.. love you like I did back then.."

That was when it clicked in Pearl's mind. She brought a hand to her mouth, her body shaking. 'Like I did back then'? Amethyst.. was in love with Pearl for that long? She thought back to when she first burned her hand. Amethyst had brought Steven his breakfast at the time. When Pearl questioned the smaller gem..

 _"And his drink?"_

 _"I poured it last, like you usually do."_

 _"You've memorized what I do?"_

 _"I guess I started liking you earlier than I thought.."_

Pearl couldn't believe this.. How could she have been so.. oblivious? Amethyst had loved the pristine gem for that long of a time? Even from when they first met? Did she even know that Pearl was supposed to just be a drone at the time? Pearl felt so stupid! How could she not have realized this! Tears of sadness turning to those of frustration with herself, Pearl uttered a word that Amethyst thought she'd never hear Pearl say in a million years.

"..fuck."


	4. Love At Last

"..Pearl..?"

"Fuck.." Pearl repeated, louder, more confident. She started walking back and forth, raising her arms with each word. "Fuck.. shit, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck _**shit!**_ " The normally pristine gem let out a line of swears that Amethyst couldn't even believe were coming out of her mouth. When she finally finished, Pearl was breathing heavily, her back to Amethyst has her fists were thrown down. Her normally slicked back, peach colored hair was actually disheveled, little strands of it standing out.

Amethyst just stared, eyes wide and mouth agape. She couldn't believe what she just saw.. Did she make Pearl that mad..?

"P..? I.." Amethyst couldn't think of what she wanted to say. If Pearl was so incredibly enraged that she was actually brought to swearing, was the purple gem at fault?

"I'm sorry, okay..?" Amethyst was so hesitant. She didn't even move from her seat. She was terrified.. terrified that Pearl's outburst meant that she hated the smaller gem. "I.. I didn't mean to make you mad, I just.. I don't want you to think like you're worthless.. you're not. You really aren't.."

"I know.." When Pearl had caught her breath, even though she didn't actually need to, she stood up straight. She brought her hands up to fix her hair, then turned around. Her face was just a mess. She had stopped crying, but tears streaks could be counted in the double digits, even her eyes were red. Amethyst immediately stopped talking, not wanting to do anything that might throw Pearl off the deep end.

"And.. I'm fine." Pearl smiled, the most genuine smile that Amethyst had ever seen. Even Pearl's eyes showed her happiness. But.. wasn't Pearl just angry a second ago?

Amethyst having seen Pearl's new expression, she felt more comfortable with standing and running toward her girlfriend.

"Oh P, I'm so sorry.. I didn't.. I didn't mean.." She had always wanted to hear Pearl swear, just once, but not like that. She reached up, cupping the pristine gem's face in her hands as she wiped away her stray tears with her thumbs.

"I'm fine, Amethyst. Really!" Pearl giggled as the smaller gem wiped away her tears, her only regret being that she scared Amethyst so badly. Really, she needed to thank the smaller gem.. She didn't realize that Amethyst was so alone, with no one to care for, whereas Pearl was surrounded, but created and treated as a drone. The two were truly polar opposites.. Pearl raised her hands to grasp Amethyst's holding them between herself and the purple gem.

"I'm sorry.." Pearl spoke as she looked in her girlfriend's eyes, regretting that she had ever even questioned her own worth. "I should not have said what I did.. Not the stuff about me, at least.." She chuckled at this, a light blush on her face. "The swearing.. felt pretty good, to be honest.."

Amethyst laughed as well, gently squeezing Pearl's hands.

"Yeah, well.. it usually does." She thought for a moment, a question on her lips. "So.. you know I love you, right? I've loved you for such a long time, P.."

"Yes.. yes I know that now." Pearl couldn't have been more blind. She was so busy chasing Rose that she didn't even consider the possibility of anyone else ever seeing her as a romantic partner. She didn't ever think that anyone could have seen her as a true friend. She didn't think, and that was her problem. Pearl is her own gem, not a drone. She was free to think for herself, to _**feel**_ for herself.

"I'm sorry that I questioned you.." Pearl started, averting her gaze for just a brief second of regret before looking back into the purple gem's eyes. "I was being stupid.. I thought that no one would ever be able to actually.. love me because of who I am. I didn't take your origin into consideration, and I said some things that hurt you. I'm sorry.."

"It's alright, Sweet P.." Amethyst was relieved.. As long as Pearl knew how much worth she held, that was just perfect.

"It's not, though.." Pearl continued, surprising Amethyst. "You love me.. I understand that now. You have so much affection for me, and I've done so little to return your feelings."

"Pearl, you don't need to force yours-"

"I'm _**not**_ forcing myself into anything." Pearl spoke with such authority, such conviction. Amethyst stayed quiet, letting her girlfriend speak. The taller gem bent down so that she would be on eye level with the purple gem, freeing a hand from Amethyst's to cup her cheek.

"Amethyst.. I love you."

And just like that, Pearl and Amethyst were the happiest they could ever be. The smaller gem jumped in Pearl's arms and their lips locked together. Standing, Pearl holding Amethyst in the air as the purple gem wrapped her arms and legs around the taller one, the only sound heard was of the couple's lips and their laughter. Soon, their gems began to glow, and their bodies began to shine. The couple transformed into separate lights which seemed to dance, slowly coming into one.

Opal sighed as she stood, alone in Amethyst's room, but not quite. The fusion hugged herself, her other two arms non-existent. The giant woman began to dance, laughing all the way as she did so. The rest of the night was peaceful for the couple, and nothing, literally nothing could ruin this moment for them.

* * *

Pearl stood in front of Garnet in the living room, her hand clasping at her arm with a look of desperation on her face.

"Garnet, do you think.. does Amethyst.. Does she hate me?"

Garnet stayed quiet, her eyes closed behind her visor. Behind her eyes, she saw a laughing Opal come through the doorway of the temple, only to split and reform as Pearl and Amethyst, the latter being held in the taller gem's arms. With a wide smile on both of their faces, they looked at Garnet, who was standing alone in the living room, as Steven was still asleep upstairs.

"Well.. does she..?"

Garnet smirked, which went unnoticed by the pristine gem, who's gaze was averted.

"No, Amethyst does not hate you. Do you feel better?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I'll admit, this ending is definitely cliché, but I couldn't think of any other way to end this story. xD This is the end of the "Does She Hate Me?" series. I had originally planned to make a sequel to this called "She Loves Me!" but I felt like that would draw out this story longer than it needed to be. I do plan on continuing with a brand new story that takes place after this series has ended, where Pearl and Amethyst are a stable couple. Thank you all so much for sticking with me from the beginning to the end of this series. I can't express in words how much this means to me, and I'm so glad that this has gotten some sort of viewer popularity at all. I sincerely hope you enjoyed what I've written, and I hope you enjoy what's coming in the future. As always, so long for now.**


End file.
